jwsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane
Jane Lovegood (born January 13, 1990) is an American professional wrestler signed to JW's known simply as Jane. She is a former JW's Women's champion. She has also competed in Florida Championship Wrestling and was FCW Women's Champion once. In FCW she went by the ring name Plain Jane. Early life Jane was born in Bridgeport, Connecticut. She always had a passion for wrestling and it seemed to be her dream for years. She took karate at age 16 and began to train for pro wrestling at 18. She moved to Orlando, Florida all by herself after receiving a developmental contract by WWE to perform at FCW. Professional wrestling career Florida Championship Wrestling (2009-2011) Jane started her wrestling career officially in 2009 debuting as Plain Jane. She was used as a jobber in the coming months but recovered from it mid 2010. Later that year in November, she captured the FCW Women's Championship but held it for a short 2 months. In March 2011, Jane was released from her contract as she reportedly "had no real potential or future with WWE". JW's Wrestling (2013-) Jane was in devastation after WWE released her. She recalls "I literally couldn't make it out the door before I started crying. That was my dream, my one goal, and I felt like if I couldn't have it then, I'll never have it at any other time". Jane moved back to Bridgeport following the release, and went back to doing karate, where she would achieve 3rd degree red belt status. Looking to take another crack at wrestling again, Jane signed a deal with JW's and was accepted for training. She moved to Staten Island in April 2013 as she was notified that the JW's Divas division was reopening later in the summer. She began training in mid April and debuted in July, defeating Lauren Bell. The next week, however, she would lose to her. Jane's win loss record seemed to not be in her favor, as she started out with 7 wins and 15 losses. She blamed this on how rusty she was because it was a while since she was in a wrestling ring. Jane forgot a lot of her moves from FCW and resorted to karate techniques. She stated that it got the job done and she stuck to it. Jane's style is a mix of karate and technical wrestling. Jane made a name for herself as one of the typical nice girls that just wanted to bring everyone together and hated bullies and never-do-wells. She was usually portrayed backstage as a placemat by the heels and a role model by the faces. From December to February, Jane would win a lot more matches than she'd be used to. At Deadly Game 2014 pre show, Jane competed against Hailey Michelmore in a losing effort. After the match, she was assaulted by Michelmore, and Michelmore turned Jane over and stood on her cheek as a sign of humiliation and dominance. At Wrestlecus 2014, Jane defeated Miss Fire to capture her first JW's Women's Championship. She would lose it to Mitchie Cadence at Fright Night 2014, ending her reign at 48 days. Personal life Jane lives alone in her own house in Staten Island. She says she loves being alone at times and that it gives her peace of mind. She practices some Zen techniques and spiritual cleansings to free her soul of impurities. Jane still takes karate and says that she mixes it in with her schedule of wrestling practice, she will focus more on her karate during the off season. Jane describes herself as somewhat of a nature girl. Jane also loves watching movies and playing tennis. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *''Star Power'' (spinning double leg takedown) *''Left Hook'' *'Signature moves' *''Snapmare dropkick'' *'Entrance themes' *'"Perfect Weapon"' by Black Veil Brides